Read Me, Granger
by to-all-romance
Summary: Ron and Hermione deal with ginny's death, and the coming of the dark lord. And Harry is in hiding. Just read it if your and RHr fan!
1. Default Chapter

Read Me, Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about to read about. If I did I wouldn't be writing here. J.K. Rowling Does.

"Aw come on, Ginny!!!"

Ginny and Hermione are walking the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione is five foot ten and slim, her hair finally taming itself and she looked absolutely ladylike. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and was Head Girl. She was walking by the now five foot one Ginny Weasley, who's red hair had considerably darkened. But she was still slim and pretty (at least every boy in sixth year thought so.)

"No Hermione, I'm not going to date Colin if he was the last wizard left at Hogwarts. So bug off!" Stated the now red Weasly girl.

"Come on Ginny, everybody knows you like each other. Stop pretending." Hermione quipped back.

"Not until you say that you like Ron." Ginny challenged.

But before Hermione could defend herself she heard a loud Incantation, and an explosion. Ginny dropped to the ground, and Hermione turned around with her wand in a ready position. Across the lawn stood the blonde that Hermione hated the most, Malfoy.

"Did she scream?" He said as he made his way across the lawn towards Hermione.

She looked down at her fallen friend recognizing the spell that Malfoy had used. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. She screamed with horror and turned to face Ginny's killer with a fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mudblood, Did I do something Wrong?" Malfoy said smoothly, enjoying every word.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at Malfoy, who for some reason didn't fight back. And without a fight he hit the ground flat as a board. She then fell beside Ginny checking for a pulse. She gasped, and looked toward the castle open mouthed. Coming to her was Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick who all had heard the explosion from the courtyard. All three with fright and concern draped on their faces.

"Miss Granger...Oh Merlin." Came out of McGonagall as she grabbed Dumbledore's robes.

"Uh...Ginny...dead...Malfoy... Killing spell." Hermione stuttered as she started to cry.

"Mr. Weasly? Come with me."

Ron looking bewildered followed McGonagall out of the crowded Common Room. He now six foot three towered over his Professor. He still had flaming red hair, but he had now grown into his large hands and feet nicely. His face was easy on the eyes, and he was rather muscular, and looked real good in his robes. Being without Harry Potter had made him more accustomed to doing his schoolwork, which had landed him Head Boy-ship. Harry had to go into hiding during sixth year to be ready for Voldemort's attack.

"What is it professor? Is Harry Back?" He asked excitedly, hoping his friend had returned.

"No Weasly, but... uh... Oh come on." She fought to find the right words for what had just happened.

They walked out of the portrait and headed for the Grand Staircase. About Third floor, near the Hospital, was a shaking Hermione in front of him. Ron ran to her and put a hand on her back.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked with the most concern.

"Ginny, Ron." She barely got out.

"What about Gin?" Ron looked over at McGonagall "Is she ok?"

"She's dead." Said McGonagall, with sadness.

"She's What????"

"Dead, Ron.... There was nothing I could do.... Malfoy ambushed us," Hermione answered.

Ron's Knees buckled and he steadied himself on Hermione's Shoulder. But then comes Malfoy being restrained with a charm by Dumbledore, Snape, and some unknown Man. They stopped in front of the Trio so Dumbledore can talk to McGonagall. Ron lunges at Malfoy with rage. Hermione grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. She darted around to face him, then she hugged him with all her might hoping it might stop him. He was staring a Malfoy with disgust as Hermione ran her hand up Ron's back trying to comfort him. Snape was taken aback, and the man with them yelped with surprise.

"Ron don't" She had to push him against the wall, and hit his hand to stop him from reaching his wand. He was now flat against the wall and Hermione tried to hold him.

Malfoy saw this and quipped "Hold on to her Weasly, She's next. Unless your blood gets her first."

They pulled Malfoy away and down the hall. Hermione realized what she was doing and let go of her tall friend, and looked at McGonagall to see if she saw this. McGonagall looked away as if she did not, and tried not to smile for Hermione's sake. Ron on the other hand was still against the wall in the same position Hermione left him in. He started to sob dryly as he slipped to the floor. Hermione put attention back on Ron and bent down to sit next to him. He looked at her with tears flowing down his face and put his head into her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and fought back tears, but she could not for long and they started to flow as madly as Ron's.

Romance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

See Disclaimer in Default Chapter.

It became real awful back in the Gryffindor Common Room. The whole House was still in shock at the loss of one of their 6th years. Ron and Hermione were hounded with condolences and sorrys, which made Ron tell them to bug off for a while. After a couple of hours people went to bed, but Hermione was anchored to her spot. Probably because she knew he was not going to go to bed that night.

"Want to show me again how you became the Hogwarts Wizard Chess Champion?" Hermione asked.

He had won the first ever Wizard Chess Championship last year. And Hermione knew how much that meant to him. She only asked to lighten the mood, because she knew he wouldn't play for a Million Galleons.

"Naw, 'Mione." He said back flatly.

"Well if you not up to it...I'm going to bed." She told him.

"Ok, ok I'll play, as long as you stay for a while." He gave into her once she had stood up.

"That's Grand" Hermione smiled at him.

They brought out Ron's Championship board that he had won and assembled the pieces.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked as he moved his pawn two spaces forward.

"That was what I wanted to ask you." Hermione said as she moved one of her pawns one space forward.

"Fine... awful... dreadful." He finished.

"I'm sure Gin wouldn't have wanted you to feel that way"

"Well she can't tell me that now can she!"

"Lets not fight Weasly, we have been going good since our last one."

"Then don't get so close about it!!" He yelled at her when one of his Knights clobbered her King side castle.

She giggled a bit, "That made no since Ron."

"So!!!"

"You are really cute when you're mad."

She caught herself a little too late. She had said too much, but when she looked at Ron to see if he was mad he was concentrating on where her queen was. He then told his pawn to clobber her Bishop.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Oh...ok."

"Checkmate, 'Mione." He said with triumph.

"Did you two sleep here last night?"

Both Ron and Hermione stirred at the sound of McGonagall standing over them. Hermione was in an armchair, and Ron was stretched out over the couch.

"Guess so." Hermione said with a yawn.

"You two better go get showers and change into your robes. Breakfast starts in thirty minutes." McGonagall said smiling with admiration as she left the Common Room. She always smiled like that when she saw Ron and Hermione together. They both got up and headed to the dormitories.

"See you in five." Ron yelled at Hermione's back as she made her way up the girl's staircase. She blushed madly.

Both of them made it down to the common room in ten minutes. Ron's hair was messed up and went out every which way. Hermione didn't spot this when she came down, but he saw her trying to knot her tie. (She has had her dad knot it before every school year. So all she had to do was pull it over her head and tighten it, and Partvi un-knotted as a joke.)

"Need some help?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Right back at you" she quipped as she looked at his hair "Sure, if I get to tame that."

"Deal."

Ron grabbed the tie and un-knotted the mess she had made, while she grabbed the comb out of his shirt pocket. While the fixed each other up, Dean and Partvi had made their way into the Common Room unnoticed. They both beamed at Ron and Hermione's attempt to fix each other's appearances. Once they had finished they both laughed at their own handy work a turned to see their fellow Gryffindor's gaping at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ron yelled.

"Nothing!" Dean said.

Romance


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

See the Disclaimer in the default Chapter.

Ron and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall feeling quite foolish, because on the way down, Partvi giggled and Dean would force coughs. Once at their spot at the Gryffindor table, they noticed that the whole school was there and they all were very quiet. Ron shrugged at Hermione when she gave him a what's up look. Dumbledore stood, his eyes where very soft and sad.

"We have all gathered here to mourn the loss of one of our special students, Ginny Weasly." He gathered in a dark voice, "And we want to give her a memorial breakfast feast, for her contributions to the school, and its occupants. And to that I raise my glass to

Her, and to her memory." He raised his goblet high in the air.

Right after he did Ron and Hermione raised their own goblets, next Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevy, and Neville Longbottom. Soon all of the school had raised their goblets high, except for Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle who all sneered. The school ate the egg and sausage casserole in silence, and the duo gave looks at each other between their bites. Soon they were finished and looking at the staff table for a sign to leave.

"Now you will all report to your classes as normal," Dumbledore then looked at Ron and Hermione, "And the Head Boy and Girl will brief the Prefects in the library."

Ron and Hermione exchanged further looks and got up. They moved out of the Great Hall where all the students were now speaking. They made a B-line to the library and were caught up to by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"She deserved it Weasly!" Pansy barked.

"Got a bone to pick"

"Yeah, I do. With you and your Bitch."

"She's not a Bitch Pansy!!!!"

"Ron don't..." Hermione pleaded as she grabbed the front of his robes and tried to pull him up the steps.

"She called you a name 'Mione."

"Oh so you two are on nicknames now. I think that Mudblood sorts her better myself." Pansy taunted.

"Now you gonna...."

"Head Boy, Girl come on I don't want to miss Charms." Called a Prefect from the library door.

"We are coming." Hermione spoke as she pulled him toward the Prefect.

They made the meeting a success, and hurried toward their first class Muggle Studies.

"Ron why did you try to pick a fight with Pansy?" Hermione asked after they were out of earshot of the other prefects.

"I didn't pick the fight, she did. And...well she insulted you." Ron replied.

"Thanks for the cover Ron, but you could have gotten yourself into big trouble." Hermione said as they rounded the corner.

"I know, I just don't like it when they insult you." He muttered as Hermione opened the classroom door.

Muggle Studies was sometimes enjoyable but because the whole school was in an awful mood, Muggle Studies became a bore fest. The Professor droned on and on about movies and their significance. Ron caught sentences like "Well they like to use a phrase in romantic movies that would show the other person that they loved them." And "Some phrases would go like this ' Hey rocky would you like to see me pull a rabbit out of my hat'." And the whole time Hermione was writing down every word, even though she was a Muggle-Born and knew it already.

It was a double period so after they were done they left for lunch. Ron kept close to Hermione because he was afraid that Malfoy had put up Pansy to kill Hermione. She noticed but didn't say a word to him about it. They glided into their seats food in hand, ready to devour it. Pansy gave Ron looks of total disgust, and even mouthed 'Granger's next'.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Said Ron.

"Sure, anything."

"Would you come to the funeral tonight with me?"

"Sure... But wouldn't your mom protest. I mean it is a family matter."

"I will make her see why I need you there."

"Yeah but why do you need me their?"

"Pass the butter, 'Mione" Ron changed.

"Ok if you mother allows it." Hermione finished, knowing she should not pester Ron about it. She wanted to keep them on good terms, she had too.

Romance


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

See Disclaimer in Default Chapter.

"Will Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger please report to the Great Hall." Said the booming voice through the Halls after the last class. Ron and Hermione quickly exchanged glances and headed for the Great Hall.

"What do you think they want?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Don't know, Maybe Mum and Dad are here early."

They made their way there, both anxious to see why they were summoned.

Once inside the giant doors, they both saw the whole Weasley Family standing before them. Mrs. Weasley had a "Confident, but sad look." Mr. Weasley had his anger/sadness face brandished. The twins were both not they're usual selves, there was no happiness in their features at all. Bill and Charlie were both talking quietly at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, Ronald!!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley as she burst into tears. She kind of galloped over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Mum!"

"You poor boy, having been here when Ginny..."

"Mum!!"

"And your own classmate killing her..."

"Mum!!!"

"Yes dear?"

"You're choking me!!!!!" Ron barely got out.

But this time no one laughed. There was no need to laugh. And as if it just hit her, Hermione began to cry. Mrs. Weasley then put her attention on the girl who was like a niece to her.

"You poor dear..." Mrs. Weasley cried, and hugged her even more.

After the funeral, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Common Room.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ron piped up.

"Sure, I guess." She returned.

"Why did you break down right then, if I had known that you were having such a hard time..."

"You would what, tell me that everything would be alright? No, Ron it won't ever be all right. I saw her face as the spell hit her; I saw Malfoy's face as he walk toward me. No comfort could ever erase those pictures from my brain." She said as she watched as Ron's face turn from emotion to emotion.

"Not even a kiss?" Ron quipped as he moved toward her.

"Weasley, you are one charmer, such a con artist. What makes you think that a kiss would help?" she spoke, as she looked at his face, red as a beet.

"Read Me, Granger." And he leaned his head in and she tilted her head up...

"Password?" The picture asked rather forcefully, breaking the moment up.

"Uh... Ron... I got to go to bed... its getting late." She spoke as she backed away.

"Yeah... uh... me too."


End file.
